Prince of Troublesome
by Chikuma Yoemon
Summary: Merasakan bagaimana hidup bersama pangeran merepotkan dan juga menjengkelkan. Pangeran Uchiha ini sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan Naruko. Walau Naruko tidak sudi untuk bersamanya, apakah mereka benar-benar saling mencintai? SasuFemNaru! Warn inside..
1. Hari Sial

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Prince of Troublesome**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy and little bit Smut 0.o (otak eroo! *dibabuk*)**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Naruko U.**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke U. & Naruko U.**

**Another pairing : You'll see in this fanfiction ^^v**

**Warn : Sedikit OOC, ada karakter OC (maaf bagi yang tidak suka tapi tidak akan berlangsung alama –sekarat?-, AU, Naruko aku buat sedikit OOC alias berkulit putih dan tidak memiliki 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya. Bahasa santai alias kadang tidak baku. Cerita amatir dan pastinya gaje. Anda berminat membaca silahkan membaca ^^**

**Summary : Naruko adalah gadis biasa yang tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan yang namanya cinta. Sampai suatu ketika seorang pangeran sekolah mengubah sejarah kehidupannya. Baiklah, terdengar familiar, tapi apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta pada akhirnya, atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Jika kalian tidak suka, maka jangan memaksa untuk membaca :D This is SASUFEMNARU fanfiction :3**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 1 – Hari Sial_

Pagi hari yang cerah yang –seharusnya- damai….

"Kyaaaaaa~" haah, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke THT dan dokter mata hari ini. Kenapa sih barang sehari saja aku menikmati yang namanya sekolahan, bukan 'sekolahan'. Tentu saja, para siswi-siswi di sini, hmm—ya sebagian besarnya mereka itu hobi banget dandan, memakai seragam ketat, bahkan teriak-teriakan kalau melihat pujaan hati mereka. Bahkan aku muak untuk menemui manusia-manusia bernama "fansgirl" itu.

Oh iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Siswi SMA Konohagakuen kelas 10. Usiaku baru beranjak 16 tahun. Ciri-ciriku—biasa saja sih. Aku perempuan dan aku manusia. Rambutku berwarna pirang cerah sepunggung yang selalu kuikat dua, kulitku putih, mataku biru dan kuakui aku pendek. Dalam usiaku yang ke-15 ini seharusnya aku bisa mencapai tinggi 170 cm. Tapi tinggiku hanya sekitar 162 cm saja.

A-aduh kenapa kita berbicara soal tinggi badan sih? -_-a

"Naru-chan~" tiba-tiba saja suara melengking khas manusia -?- yang sudah sangat aku kenal mengagetkanku. Kutengok ke belakang dan kudapatkan sahabat kecilku. Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink sebahu dan hobi banget mengoleksi komik yaoi. Ehem—dia seorang fujoshi loh jadi jangan heran jika dalam cerita ini Sakura hobi banget bergosip tentang 'seme' dan 'uke'. Oh baiklah ini bukan masalah 'yaoi'. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan kini kami berjalan bersama menelusuri koridor kelas kami.

"Ohayou, hehe bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ceria. Basa-basi seperti biasa. Dan aku tahu kenapa dia bertanya tentang kabarku.

"Ohayou. Baik ga baik juga sih!" jawabku sejujurnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa memangnya? Kau ketauan baca komik yaoi ya di internet?" cletuknya tanpa dosa. Aku segera mendeath glare Sakura sesadis mungkin. Mana mungkin aku yang jelas normal membaca komik seperti itu. Yaa terkecuali Sakura dan Author satu ini :/ (a/n: HEEY! Jangan bawa namaku terus. Nanti para readers akan mengkritik tentang diriku!). Haah, iyayaya!

"Hehe bercanda kok :p! Lalu ada apa denganmu? Kau muram sekali keliatannya," tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku muak dengan gadis-gadis yang hobi berteriak tiap pagi itu!" jawabku enteng. Kulihat Sakura terlihat menghela nafas kecil.

"Iyaa~ Kalau itu sih aku juga sama jengkelnya dengan kau. Hey tapi kau tadi belum bertanya tentang kabarku!" cerocosnya kayak delman.

Aku sweatdrop ria melihatnya. "Iya deh apa kabarmu?" tanyaku malas-malasan. Dia nyengir gaje. Dan yeah, _here we go!_

"Baaaiik sekali! Aku baru saja dapet komik Junjou Romantica chapter terbaru loh! _Fresh from the oven!_ Ini hadiah dari sepupuku loh! Terus—terus..." blablabla anggap saja begitu. _Told ya!_ Itulah kenapa dia bertanya tentang kabarku. Agar aku balas bertanya tentang kabarnya dan akhirnya dia akan menceritakan tentang sejarah yaoinya yang sangat membosankan –plak-. Lagian sih, kalau dia sedang tidak dalam mood baik seperti tadi, mana mungkin dia akan bertanya tentang kabarku? -.-v

Yaaa itulah sahabatku yang spesial.

Sesampainya kami di depan kelas, aku dan Sakura langsung memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku kami masing-masing. Sialnya karena sempat ada perubahan tempat duduk –yang di sengaja oleh wali kelas kami-, awalnya aku duduk bersama Sakura sahabat baikku, kini aku harus duduk dengan—

"Heey! Minggir kenapa sih? Kau menghalangi tempat dudukku!" kataku sewot ketika melihat pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam –yang suka disebut-sebut raven oleh fansgirlnya- berwarna hitam serta tubuh tinggi dan tegas, kini dengan santainya berdiri menghalangi meja belajarku. Dia menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan mendelik. Kemudian menyeringai kecil. Glek. Sumpahnya dia membuatku takut. Tak lama kemudian dia memberikanku ruang untuk berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Ya syukurlah!

BRAK! Tiba-tiba saja tangannya mengebrak meja belajarku. Membuat seisi kelas hening sesat. Sungguh, aku belum ingin mati—bahkan tidak mau mati di tangan manusia satu ini. Aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Ada apa sih? Apa aku membuat masalah denganmu?" tanyaku sinis. Dengan sebelah tangannya dia menarik daguku agar wajahku berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Aku benci wajah orang ini. Dan pasti aku yakin sekali semua teman-teman sekelas menatap kami dengan wajah memerah. Heey—apa-apaan itu seenaknya saja ada orang yang memotret kami? –lupakan-.

"Kelakuanmu tadi sangat buruk kau tahu itu?" bisiknya lalu meniupkan karbondioksida ke teligaku. Aku benar-benar merinding dan ingin sekali melempar orang ini ke kutub utara. Kedua tanganku mendorong dada bidangnya yang terbalut blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih itu.

"Te-terserah aku dong. Siapa kau? Dan yang terpenting sekarang cepat lepaskan a—HUWA~" tanpa kuduga dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Wajahku memerah. Sungguh malu bercampur rasa kesal dan tidak sudi. Semua cewek berteriak histeris (kau tahu, mereka adalah fansgirl yang aku bicarakan tadi) dan sebagian cewek terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Jika yang memelukku adalah Sebastian Michaelis* atau Kaname Kuran** aku benar-benar sangat rela. Tapi bukan orang ini. Dia kembali menarik daguku lalu menatap wajahku dengan tatapan mengerikan. Aku berkeringat dingin. Entahlah semoga aku masih bisa selamat.

"Kau itu polos atau memang bodoh Hn? Atau kuberi kau pelajaran juga untuk bersikap lembut kepadaku?" bisiknya lagi. Kedua tanganku masih mendorong dada bidangnya agar tidak terlalu merapat dengan tubuhku. Sudah begitu dia terlalu tinggi, jelas aku mesti kebawa berjinjit-jinjit ria.

"Lepaskan aku bastard! Kuperingatkan jangan sekali-kali menyentuhku!" Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Dia tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan sigap aku langsung menjauh-jauh darinya. Sial sekali nasibku kali ini. Dia masih menyeringai setan.

"Laranganmu adalah sebuah perintah untukku. Siapa gadis yang tidak suka jika aku peluk begini?" lalu dia menarik seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya. Lalu memeluknya sambil menarik dagunya, hendak membuat adegan—err—berciuman? Gyaaa mataku dikotori hal laknat! Aku sweatdrop ria sekaligus speechless.

Alhasil, gadis yang berada dipelukannya itu pingsan dan di gotong oleh gadis-gadis lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, hal paling menjengkelkan terjadi lagi dan lagi..

"SASUKE-SAMA~ HUG ME! KAMI JUGA INGIN DI PELUK-PELUK!" told ya! Aku mengelus-elus dadaku. Mencoba untuk sabar agar tidak menghantam wajah playboy kusut cap pedagang kaki lima itu. Dia sengaja mempermainkanku. Aku benar-benar membenci orang itu. Uchiha Sasuke pantat ayam! Dari pojok sana, Sakura datang menghampiriku.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menciummu tadi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Siapa pula yang mau dicium oleh orang macam bau seperti dia. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya shock. Aku takut duduk bersebelahan degannya." Jawabku lirih. Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. "Sabar ya, kenapa kau tidak minta ganti tempat duduk sengaja dengan orang lain?" tanya Sakura. Yaa tanyakan saja kepada Kakashi-sensei yang telat datang nantinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kini aku hanya bisa berdiri menunggu jalan kosong untuk menuju bangku belajarku," jawabku apa adanya. Jelas saja, bangkuku itu bersebelahan dengan bangku Sasuke ayam itu yang sekarang penuh dengan banyak gadis yang meminta untuk dipeluk. Bukannya menolak atau apa, Sasuke malah dengan senang hati memeluk mereka satu-satu. Ajaib bukan? Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan bau parfum mereka? Uchiha satu ini hidungnya kesumbat batu kali ya?

"Daripada beridiri di situ, lebih baik kau bergabung saja denganku dan teman-teman kita di bangkuku. Masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk bel masuk bukan?" ujarnya menghiburku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menuruti ajakannya. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Sasuke tidak sengaja berpandangan dan dia kembali melemparkan senyuman sambil mengecup pipi gadis yang sedang ia peluk. Murahan sekali heh?

"Aaaaaaah~ Beruntung sekali kau Matsuri-chaan~ Suke-sama Kissuuu!" grrr, aku mulai muak dengan semua ini.

**(-_-")**

Jam pelajaran pertama

Aku masih memfokuskan diriku ke arah papan tulis yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan macam rumus fisika yang membingungkan. Demi mendapatkan nilai bagus dan menjadi anak kesayangan guru, tentu saja aku akan berjuang keras. Tangan kananku kini memegang sebuah pensil dan mencatat rumus-rumus penting di buku tulisku. Hingga suatu ketika sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pundakku dan orang itu berbisik.

"Kau serius sekali bodoh, wajahmu terlihat seperti tante-tante kalau begitu tadi," haah, setidaknya sikapku tidak mesum dan kebapak-bapakan seperti kau Ayam!

"Sikirkan tanganmu pervert! Aku sedang belajar!" aku menepis lengannya yang masih asyik menggelayuti bahuku. Dia tertawa meremehkan. Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa serius mencatat? Kedua mata onyxnya masih memandangku lalu sebelah tangannya mengelus pipiku. Aku merinding dan segera bangkit dari kursiku. Emosiku meledak sudah.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku kau Ayam pervert!" teriakku tanpa kusadari. Semua orang menatapku bingung. Sial sekali, kini bukan hanya murid, tetapi guru pengajarku yang sudah siap-siap akan 'menyerangku' dengan berbagai pertanyaan fisika yang rumit. Lengkap sudah hari sialku. Kulihat si Ayam masih menyeringai licik. Kubalas kau suatu hari Ayam!

**(._.a Jika kamu selalu ketiban sial, cepat-cepatlah mencari **_**Fortune Cookies!**_**).**

Waktu makan siang di Kantin

"Tumben sekali kau tidak menyentuh ramenmu?" tanya seorang sahabat berambut cokelat dicepol dua. Aku tidak ada napsu makan sama sekali. Amarah dan dendamku masih saja kusimpan untuk si Ayam yang nanti akan kusembelih nanti. "Badmood." Jawabku singkat sambil menaruh daguku di atas meja makan.

"Haah, aku tidak tahu kenapa si Uchiha muda itu tertarik sekali kepadamu! Bahkan saat pertama kali kita MOS, dia sudah sering menjahilimu!" kata Sakura sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya. Benar sekali, saat MOS dia pernah menjahiliku dengan memberikan alamat palsu –IUThink2?- mengenai kelas baruku. Alhasil aku sering nyasar kemana-mana dan berakhir di kelas 12 (yang artinya aku berulang kali naik turun tangga). Menyebalkan bukan?

"Mungkin saja dia suka denganmu Naru-chan!" timpal gadis si cepol dua bernama Tenten itu. Nyaris aku tersedak meja makan mendengar pernyataan tadi. "Mana mungkin heh? Dia playboy dan punya segalanya. Dia hanya manusia kurang kerjaan dimataku!" jawabku.

"Heey, cara memandangmu itu sungguh berbeda tau!" Aku mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Tentu saja berbeda, dia selalu memandangku dengan tatapan super duper pervertnya itu. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan mulai merampas ramen yang sudah daritadi kupesan. Ramen dingin terasa tidak enak sekali. Ternyata aku tidak bisa untuk mogok makan barang beberapa menit pun. Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah mendemo sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

"Kau makan pelan-pelan…" seru Sakura lirih. Aku menggidikkan bahuku tidak peduli. Aku lapar karena emosi sejak daritadi. Asal kalian tahu iya, aku paling tidak suka cowok bertingkah laku sok seperti Uchiha Sasuke Ayam itu. Mentang-mentang dia kaya raya, tampan, jenius dan sebagainya, dia jadi penguasa di sekolah ini. Tentunya bersama genk-genknya yang tak jauh sama menyebalkan dengannya. Kecuali satu orang sih di antara mereka.

SLURRPPH! Aku menelan dengan naas kuah ramen sampai habis. Hebat bukan? Aku memang cocok untuk mengikuti lomba makan ramen. Sakura dan Tenten geleng-geleng melihat tingkah lakuku. Aku sih cuek saja.

"Kau kalau seperti itu terus mana ada cowok yang suka ama kamu!" cletuk Tenten. Aku mendecak kecil. "Ayah dan kakakku menyukaiku. Bahkan menyayangiku!" cletukku. Tenten menjitak kepalaku. Aku meringis. Yeah, dasar perempuan ganas.

"Maksudku bukan cowok yang berada di anggota keluargamu! Misalnya cowok sebagai pacar gitu! Tingkahmu yang cuek dan kadang suka moody membuat kau tidak menarik!" katanya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Aku mengelus-elus kepala belakangku dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang tadi aku pesan.

"Kitakan masih SMA! Jalan masih panjang tahu. Seharusnya kita harus fokus dan merencanakan masa depan kita," cletukku tanpa sadar. Omonganku sudah hampir sama seperti ibuku saja. Sakura dan Tenten melongo. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi berwibawa begitu?" aku hanya menggidikkan kedua bahuku. Mereka menghela nafas pasrah. Setidaknya omonganku itu benar bukan?

Tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya aku mengingkari ucapanku sendiri?

(SKIP TIME)

Normal POV

Pelajaran keempat dan kelima kosong. Guru sedang mengadakan ramat untuk tes semester 1. Semua murid tetap harus mengerjakan tugas yang ditelah dititipkan guru-guru pengajar mereka. Kebetulan sekali kelas Naruko dan kawan-kawan kini menjalankan pelajaran sejarah dan geografi. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di perpustakaan.

Naruko pun mulai asyik mencari-cari komik di rak buku khusus "Manga". Lumayan bukan, belajar sambil menyempatkan diri untuk membaca komik itu asyik sekali. Sakura tak kalah senangnya, dia bisa membaca komik yaoi miliknya sendiri yang ia bawa dari rumah dan Tenten mencari komik adventure kesukaannya.

Setelah puas mencari beberapa komik serta buku sejarah yang mereka perlukan, sekelompok cowok tampan dan keren berjalan angkuh memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Sempat ada beberapa cewek yang akan berteriak girang tapi mereka segera diberi pandangan menusuk oleh si penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal galak.

Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketuanya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala ketampanannya. Beberapa anak cowok tampan lainnya seperti Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Akasuna no Sasori dan juga Nara Shikamaru adalah cowok-cowok kaya raya, populer dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih dari salah satu cowok-cowok tampan ini?

Naruko memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu berjalan dengan santai mencari bangku untuk ditempati. Disusul dengan Sakura dan Tenten yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sial sekali, belum apa-apa Naruko sudah berpandangan lagi dengan si Uchiha itu. Naruko dengan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya malas. Itu membuat si Uchiha muda satu ini menampakkan seringainya dan membuatnya semakin tergoda akan tingkah laku Naruko.

"Sasuke, wajahmu menyeramkan tauk. Membuatku mual melihatmu," kata lelaki berambut cokelat panjang bernama Neji sambil membuka buku sejarahnya dan duduk dibangku kosong yang sudah tersedia. Sasuke tidak berkutik. Dirinya masih sibuk memandangi Naruko yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan kedua temannya dari kejauhan. Lelaki berambut nanas hitam hanya menguap bosan.

"Mendokusei. Gadis manis seperti dia memang merepotkan. Tapi kau tahu Uchiha, aku juga tertarik dengan gadis itu," ucap Shikamaru enteng sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke senderan kursinya. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru sinis. "Hmph, kita lihat saja seberapa merepotkan anak Uzumaki itu!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju bangku Naruko dan kawan-kawan. Shikamaru kembali menguap.

"Bocah," gumam Sasori tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan bola mata hazelnut itu sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya. "Sudah kuakui dia memang tertarik dengan cewek Uzumaki itu," sambung Sasori sambil duduk dibangkunya kalem. Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan bola mata emerald masih kalem dengan buku novel berbahasa inggrisnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu heh?" seru Neji sambil menopang dagunya menatap wajah manis Naruko dari arah kejauhan. Shikamaru dan Sasori menyeringai kecil. "Ya. Memang menarik," sementara pemuda bernama Gaara hanya diam tak mau ikut-ikutan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ketiga gadis belia berbincang. Seorang pemuda emo menghancurkan segalanya. Naruko mulai merasakan aura buruk yang terjadi di benaknya. Dan benar saja. Pangeran Ayam menyebalkan itu datang lagi.

"Maaf menganggu kalian nona-nona, tapi bisakah kalian membiarkan aku dan Naruko berdua saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan ekspresi angkuhnya. Kalimat gombal-gombal kuadrat yang dikeluarkannya membuat Naruko ingin muntah di depannya. "Mau apa kau kemari Uchiha?" tanya Naruko malas. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan dia meraih helaian rambut pirang Naruko yang diikat ala sailor moon itu. Lalu mencium bau citrus yang sangat menggoda. Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan omelan dari Sakura dan Tenten yang merasa risih akan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke segera mendelik tajam.

"Pergi atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya." Ucapnya tajam. Mau tidak mau Sakura dan Tenten beranjak pergi. Mereka berdua sempat memberikan kode mata kepada Naruko yang seakan berkata, 'Kudoakan kau agar selalu selamat' dan Naruko hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Dia gugup. Kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian Uchiha ini?

Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruko dan kembali merangkulnya seperti biasa. Naruko menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke dengan tampak pucat dan kesal.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau merindukanku?" sudah kege-eran masih saja mengharapkan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak meminatinya. "Jika bertemu denganmu aku selalu ketiban sial. Pergilah!" usir Naruko dingin. Sasuke mendekatkan pipi kanannya ke pipi kiri Naruko.

"Tidak ada yang akan melihat. Lagi pula kita sedang berada di pojokkan bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum licik. Naruko menelan air ludahnya dengan kesusahan. "Awas sana! Aku sedang serius belajar!" lagi-lagi kata-kata itulah yang Naruko keluarkan. Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Belajar apaan? Kau membawa tiga buah komik begitu," ucapnya ketus. Naruko mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Bukan urusanmu Ayam!" jawab Naruko tak kalah ketus. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruko yang cemberut membuat dirinya semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin aku cium juga Hm?" bisiknya. Siapa saja tolong sumbangkan kamus Oxford untuk menimpuk kepala Ayam ini. Naruko bergerak risih dan melepaskan lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Begini saja, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Naruko to the point. Rasa kesal dan jengkel karena selalu di ikuti bahkan di dekati Sasuke membuatnya benar-benar muak. Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu dia menyeringai kecil. "Mauku? Aku mau kalau kau menjadi Maidku." Bisiknya. Seketika wajah Naruko memucat. Maid katanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali berkata yang aneh-aneh?

"A-apuah? Tidak mungkin terjadi dan tidak akan pernah kuturuti!" tolak Naruko sambil mengambil jarak dari Sasuke agar dia bisa bernafas dengan normal. Sasuke mengeluh kecil lalu dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya. "Katanya kau bertanya apa mauku? Aku sudah menjawabnya bodoh. Dan itulah yang kumau." Ujar Sasuke santai. Wajah Naruko pucat.

"Kubayar kau berkali lipat dari gaji yang biasa kau dapatkan saat bekerja di café dekat sekolah ini," sambung Sasuke. Naruko membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "A-apa? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau—" ucapan Naruko terputus saat telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibir pink mungilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Dan sekarang kau jawab. Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko jelas menggeleng-geleng cepat. Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Begitu ya, kalau kau menolak, sudah kupastikan kau akan terus kuikuti bahkan kupeluk seharian. Atau kau lupa bahwa Ibumu yang sedang sakit-sakitan butuh dana untuk berobat?" lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke membuat kedua bola mata Naruko membulat.

'Darimana dia tahu semua tentang itu?' batin Naruko berkecamuk. Sasuke masih memasang tampang angkuhnya. "Apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sebelah pipi halus nan lembut Naruko. Naruko terdiam. Selama ini dirinya memang selalu kerja part time setiap Sabtu dan Minggu untuk membantu biaya pengobatan Ibunya yang sakit keras. Ayah dan kakak lelakinya sudah tidur tenang disisi-Nya. Mau tak mau Naruko harus banting tulang juga. Naruko memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika bibir Sasuke mengecup cuping telinga Naruko lalu berbisik, "Jadi..?" Naruko mendorong pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang ini saja, kehidupanku dan Ibuku sudah tercukupi. Kalau kau mau tanya kenapa, aku bukan wanita murahan yang mau-maunya menerima orang macam seperti kamu. Uang pun aku bisa mencarinya dengan cara halal." Naruko bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya pergi. Sasuke diam tidak mencoba untuk mencegah Naruko yang kini berpindah ke tempat kedua sahabatnya yang sempat dia tinggal tadi.

Naruko pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan yang gundah dan juga bingung. Dirinya merasa sedang di intai Sasuke. Mau bagaimana pun dia harus tetap harus hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu buruk menimpanya kemudian hari.

Tak lama Sasuke menyeringai iblis dari kejauhan. Ia mengusap wajahnya perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau salah besar karena telah menolak bantuan dari seorang Uchiha. My Sweet Uzumaki," gumamnya kecil dengan kedua bola mata onyx yang menyeramkan itu.

TBC

Holeeholeholeholeee~ (/^_^)/ (^_^) \(^_^\) #digebuk.

Temen : Kenapa lu joget-joget segala?

Chiku : Because I'm very hepii~ ^0^

Temen : -_-

Chiku : Hehehe maaf karena ceritanya gaje. Ini pertama kalinya Chiku buat cerita beginian. Cerita aneeeh bin rada-rada. Di chap selanjutnya bakalan Chiku jelaskan tentang kehidupan Naruko seperti bagaimana bisa Ayah dan kakak lelakinya meninggal dunia, terus ibunya yang sakit-sakitan, dan rencana licik anak ayam! #amaterasu.

Sasuke : Kok gue terkesan OOC banget. Pengombal, mesum pula, playboy dan tidak keren begitu -_-

Chiku : Karena mukamu itu cocok banget dengan peran pervert dan playboy!

Sasuke : I'KILL YOU!

Chiku : Huaaaa~ #nyumpet di belakang Gaara

Gaara : Apaan neh? Kok gue dibawa-bawa? Mana dialog gue?

Chiku : Ohiya lupa –sarap nih author-. Hehe chap depan, chap depan ^^

Naruko : Kok hidupku merana banget sieh?

Chiku : Eeehh, takdir?

Neji : Kita tidak dapat menentukan takdir. (All : Sweatdrop)

Chiku : Banyak protes lu pada! Oke deh silahkan review Minna-san ^^ review serta kritik maupun saran yang membangun akan membuat Chiku semakin percaya diri dan pastinya semangat untuk melanjutkan fiction ini . jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun judul dsb, mohon dimaafkan karena itu hanya kesalahan author semata!

Readers : ….. (no comment)

Chiku : Ohiya, terus tuh yg Sebastian Michaelis ama Kaname Kuran anggap saja sebagai karakter anime dalam manga kesukaan Naruko. Naruko tuh cuman tertarik ama yang namanya manga (karakter fiksi) jadi ya anggap saja Sebas-chan ama Kaname-kun bukan di dunia nyatanya Naruko#digebukin kru-kru -?-

Temen : Kok gue diacuhkan?

Chiku : Sorry bro, ayo kita main PSP lagi! Nyehehe :D

Oke deh, sampai jumpa di ceppie 2 Minna-san~ Terimakasih sudah membaca..

.

.

Mind to review?

Review please :3


	2. Tawaran

**Hehe balik lagi xD Makasih yang sebelumnya udah ripiuw ^^ Sasuke emang kubuat OOC demi berlangsungnya jalan cerita, tapi tenang saja, dia pasti akan insap -?-. Oke deh selamat membaca dan jangan lupa nanti review :) hehe  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Prince of Troublesome**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort and little bit Smut 0.o (otak eroo! *dibabuk*)**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Naruko U.**

**Main Pairing : Sasuke U. & Naruko U.**

**Another pairing : You'll see in this fanfiction ^^v**

**Warn : Sedikit OOC, ada karakter OC (maaf bagi yang tidak suka tapi tidak akan berlangsung alama –sekarat?-, AU, Naruko aku buat sedikit OOC alias berkulit putih dan tidak memiliki 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya. Bahasa santai alias kadang tidak baku. Cerita amatir dan pastinya gaje. Anda berminat membaca silahkan membaca ^^**

**Cerita sebelumnya : **

"_Begini saja, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Naruko to the point. Rasa kesal dan jengkel karena selalu di ikuti bahkan di dekati Sasuke membuatnya benar-benar muak. Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu dia menyeringai kecil. "Mauku? Aku mau kalau kau menjadi Maidku." _

"_Maafkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang ini saja, kehidupanku dan Ibuku sudah tercukupi. Kalau kau mau tanya kenapa, aku bukan wanita murahan yang mau-maunya menerima orang macam seperti kamu. Uang pun aku bisa mencarinya dengan cara halal."_

"_Kau salah besar karena telah menolak bantuan dari seorang Uchiha. My Sweet Uzumaki," gumamnya kecil dengan kedua bola mata onyx yang menyeramkan itu._

**Jika kalian tidak suka, maka jangan memaksa untuk membaca :D This is SASUFEMNARU fanfiction :3**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2 – Tawaran_

Normal POV

Kejadian tempo hari membuat Naruko harus waspada dengan Uchiha muda itu. 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke pun semakin nekat saja jika bertemu dengan Naruko. Kadang suka main peluk tiba-tiba dan hampir—ya HAMPIR saja mencium bibirnya yang masih virgin. Naruko menggeleng-geleng takut membayangkannya. Sekarang dia sedang meringkuk di pojokan kasur yang berada di kamarnya. Rumah adalah tempat yang paling nyaman sedunia.

'Tapi—aku masih bingung darimana dia mengetahui info tentang diriku? Padahal hanya teman-teman dekatku saja yang mengetahui tentang status sosialku,' batinnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata biru Naruko memandang lurus pada sebuah figura yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Photo keluarganya—lengkap bersama Ayah dan kakak lelakinya dulu.

Naruko bangkit perlahan lalu meraih figura itu. Kedua bola mata Naruko berair hendak meneteskan air mata. Dia memeluk erat figura berukuran sedang itu. Jika saja dia bisa memutar waktu, dia tidak ingin Ayah tercinta serta kakak kesayangannya pergi meninggalkan dirinya serta Ibunya.

Flashback – 7 tahun yang lalu

Seorang gadis cilik berusia 8 tahun tengah asyik bermain dengan kedua boneka beruangnya. Sampai suatu ketika, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar gadis manis itu.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Naru-chan, kau di dalam?" panggil suara seseorang dari luar. Naruko kecil pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah dan mata biru tengah memandang adiknya dengan tatapan lembut. Naruko tersenyum.

"Ada apa Oniichan?" tanya Naruko ceria. Namikaze Kyuubi. Ya. Kakak Naruko semata wayangnya itu hanya menggeleng kecil lalu membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya. "Hanya melihatmu saja. Kau sedang ngapain?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik kesayangannya. Naruko kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sedang main boneka. Oniichan mau ikutan?" tanya Naruko polos. Kyuubi tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Naruko gemas. "Gomen Imouto, aku masih banyak tugas sekolah. Nanti sore mungkin kita bisa bermain bersama. Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kyuubi. Naruko menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Naru belum lapar Oniichan~" serunya manja. Kyuubi tersenyum lagi dan lagi melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang sangat manis. "Ayo, Ibu baru saja membuatkan makan siang. Kau itu kurus banget tahu tidak?" cletuk Kyuubi. Naruko menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Oniichan juga kurus weeek~" ejeknya. Kyuubi segera mencubit pipi kiri Naruko pelan.

"Jangan protes. Ayo cepat kita turun!" Kyuubi pun menarik kecil pergelangan tangan adiknya yang mungil. Sementara Naruko hanya menggerutu kecil.

.

.

Sore harinya, setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Naruko pun berlari kecil menuju kamar kakaknya hendak mengajak main kakaknya itu. Sebelumnya dia mengetuk pintu kamar dengan perlahan. "Oniichan! Kau ada di dalam?" panggil Naruko. Hening dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Naruko mengernyitkan dahi dan segera membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi.

_Kriiek_!

Kosong. Tidak ada kakaknya di sana. Naruko kembali menutup pintu dan berlari kecil menelusuri tangga dan pergi ke dapur untuk mencari kakaknya. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Lalu dia pun bertanya kepada Ibunya yang sedang sibuk memasak makan malam.

"Okaa-chan, kemana Oniichan?" tanya Naruko sambil menarik-narik daster Ibunya. Uzumaki Kushina itu tersenyum miris lalu dia mengelus rambut pirang lembut Naruko.

"Oniichan sedang di kamar mandi. Tadi dia sempat mendadak demam. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain sekarang," jawabnya. Wajah Naruko menunduk kecewa. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia langsung beranjak ke luar pintu kamar mandi. Kushina hanya menghela nafas kecil.

Setelah sampai, Naruko mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan. "Oniichan? Oniichan baik-baik saja?" panggil Naruko dari luar. Setahu Naruko, Kyuubi sudah mandi lebih awal dari Naruko. Tentu saja itu membuatnya curiga dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kyuubi di dalam sana. Kalau dia sedang demam, buat apa berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Naruko membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang menunduk di dalam wastafel. Kyuubi yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan otomatis menengok ke arah pintu. Wajahnya memucat setelah ia lihat adiknya menatap Kyuubi dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

"O-oniichan?" kata Naruko lirih. Wajah Kyuubi yang pucat pasi dan kedua lubang hidungnya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar. Bahkan kedua mata birunya terlihat memerah dan bibirnya kering. Kyuubi kembali mengeluarkan darah dari lubang hidungnya ke dalam wastafel.

Setelah itu, Naruko hanya mampu terdiam memandang Kyuubi sampai Kushina pun menghampiri mereka dan terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuubi saat ini.

(T_T Kyuubi kau jangan mati dong~ #ditabok masyarakat)

Sudah 2 bulan ini keadaan Kyuubi semakin parah. Kyuubi sampai harus menghentikan kegiatan sekolah, bermain bersama teman bahkan keluar rumah pun tidak boleh. Dirinya hanya mampu terbaring di atas kasur. Menonton, membaca bahkan makan sekalipun. Itu semua membuat Naruko pun sedih dan juga sangat prihatin kepada Kyuubi. Dan kini, Kyuubi jadi sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruko di kamarnya.

Ayahnya sibuk bekerja demi mendapatkan uang berobat Kyuubi. Namikaze Minato adalah seorang karyawan swasta yang selalu kerja lembur dan kadang jarang berada di rumah. Kushina yang seharusnya bekerja juga kini terpaksa berhenti untuk mengurus keperluaan Kyuubi. Kyuubi jadi merasa sangat bersalah kepada kedua orang tuanya. Karena dirinya, kedua orang tuanya jadi sibuk membanting tulang seharian penuh.

Sekarang Naruko sedang menemani Kyuubi di kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah pucat kakaknya yang tengah tertidur lalu dia mengelus pipinya yang terlihat kurus. Rambut merahnya semakin lama semakin tipis karena kerontokkan. Kulitnya juga kering dan terlihat rapuh. Bahkan dulu yang badannya kuat tegap pun terlihat semakin mengurus dan luluh lantah.

Sebut saja penyakit ini kanker atau Leukimia. 2 hari yang lalu, Naruko bertanya kepada Ayahnya tentang penyakit Kyuubi. Dan yeah, seperti yang tadi author katakana, Leukimia akut. Naruko tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu Leukimia, tetapi yang jelas penyakit itu dapat merenggut nyawa kakaknya. Sudah dari kecil Kyuubi mengendap penyakit mematikan ini. Ya pada masa-masa kanak-kanak penyakit ini belum terlalu tampak, tetapi penyakit ini akan semakin parah dalam usia remaja. Walaupun begitu, Kyuubi masih bersyukur sempat merasakan masa-masa kanak-kanaknya dengan normal seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Naruko menggengam tangan kakaknya yang dingin. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdoa. Berdoa agar dia tidak kehilangan kakak tersayangnya.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, Kyuubi sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit ini. Keadaannya sudah sangat memburuk—sekarat. Dia juga sudah lama menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di rumah sakit di temani Kushina. Naruko pun sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan kadang ikut menginap. Minato juga, dia selalu menggantikan Kushina agar tidur di rumah sakit menemani Kyuubi.

"Otou-chan! Kapan Oniichan bisa sembuh seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Naruko dengan mata yang berair lalu terisak kecil. Minato memeluk putrinya dengan hati yang bimbang. Kyuubi masih tertidur lelap karena dirinya baru saja makan dan minum obat.

"Tidak tahu. Otousan tidak tahu. Kita hanya mampu berdoa saja. Semoga Tuhan masih bisa memberikan kesempatan dan karunia-Nya," jawab Minato pelan. Naruko hanya mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang Ayah.

Namun sayang sekali, malam itu pun Kyuubi telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kyuubi meninggal dunia. Padahal Naruko masih ingin sekali berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Dirinya masih ingin melihat senyuman kakak tersayangnya. Tapi semua itu terlambat. Kushina menangis histeris di pelukan Minato. Naruko tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, tapi air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bolat matanya. Tangan mungil Naruko terus menggengam tangan Kyuubi.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Oniichan meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan kami? Kenapa..' batinnya lalu dia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu pelan. Dokter-dokter serta para suster yang melihatnya menunduk pelan dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuubi. Walau begitu, mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyuubi. Semuanya berharap serta berdoa agar Kyuubi diterima disisi-Nya dan juga tidur dengan tenang di alam sana.

Keesokan harinya, Naruko dan keluarga pun datang ke pemakaman Kyuubi. Teman, saudara, guru maupun orang-orang tersayang Kyuubi pun ikut datang. Padahal usia Kyuubi baru saja 16. Usia yang masih terlalu muda untuk kematian. Kushina masih menangis lirih di pelukan Minato. Minato pun mengelus punggung Kushina lembut untuk menenangkannya. Naruko kecil menggengam sebelah tangan Minato erat. Naruko tidak rela dengan kepergian kakaknya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia harus mengikhlaskan semua yang telah terjadi.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut biru menangis sambil berjongkok. Lalu gadis lainnya mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Sudahlah Konan, kita doakan agar Kyuubi selalu mengingat kita semua," ucap teman lainnya menghibur gadis remaja itu. Bukan hanya Naruko saja yang kehilangan, semua orang pun sangat sedih karena kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

'Oyasumi Oniichan. Aku akan selalu ingat kepadamu,' batin Naruko tersenyum dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

(T_Tv)

Kematian Kyuubi membuat keceriaan Naruko menurun. Naruko yang ceria dan periang pun berubah menjadi pendiam dan juga pemurung. Tidak hanya itu saja, 2 tahun setelah itu, Ayah Naruko mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika Minato hendak pergi ke kantor. Minato sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan karena kehabisan banyak darah. Kushina pun yang mendengar kabar tersebut jatuh sakit dan akhirnya frustasi. Kehidupan Naruko pun kini mulai krisis. Usia Naruko yang masih 11 tahun pun tidak memungkinkan untuk mencari uang sendiri untuk membantu Ibunya. Dan akhirnya seorang teman Kushina dengan senang hati merawat Kushina serta membantu biaya makan serta keseharian keluarga Naruko.

2 tahu kemudian, Naruko bertekad untuk membantu biaya hidupnya serta Ibunya. Kushina yang tidak mau putrinya berhenti sekolah pun membuat Naruko semangat mencari beasiswa agar dia tetap bersekolah. Dengan itu dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang SPP dan dia bisa melamar kerja di toko kue, baju maupun tempat kerja halal lainnya. Dia juga tidak mau melibatkan orang lain dalam kesusahannya. Dia yakin bisa dan harus bisa.

Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya tetap harus membangun kembali keluarganya kelak. Maka itu dia harus berusaha keras. Hidup memang tidak semudah yang kita inginkan bukan. Dan masa lalu kadang terkesan manis dan juga pahit.

End of Flashback

Naruko masih memejamkan kedua matanya mengingat seluruh masa lalunya sambil memeluk figuranya. Sampai getaran ponsel di saku celananya mengagetkannya. Naruko dengan segera merogoh sakunya dan melihat layar ponselnya. SMS dari orang yang tidak ia kenal. Sebelumnya Naruko mengusap kedua air matanya agar dia bisa membaca isi pesan dengan jelas.

From : Unknown

_Kau bekerja di Café xxx Sabtu malam ini bukan?_

_Kalau begitu temui aku nanti malam_

Naruko merinding membacanya. Siapa orang ini? Beraninya sekali. Dan lagi hey, darimana orang ini tahu bahwa—

"Ckck Ayam sialan!" tiba-tiba saja Naruko teringat kepada orang menyebalkan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia super menyebalkan dan pervert Uchiha itu. Dialah satu-satunya cowok kurang ajar yang mengetahui tentang pekerjaan sampingannya. Naruko tidak ada niatan untuk membalas SMS itu dan segera menghapusnya. Sial sekali, malam ini adalah malam Minggu yang artinya orang-orang akan sibuk keluar malam-malam untuk bersenang-senang. Bahkan ada yang menonton film di bioskop bersama keluarga. Naruko bisa saja membolos, tetapi dia sudah berjanji kepada Bos nya untuk bekerja malam ini. Lagi pula hari ini juga adalah hari gajian bukan?

"Haah, semoga tidak bertemu orang itu," gumam Naruko mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan beranjak keluar untuk melihat keadaan Kushina yang sedang sakit di kamarnya.

(0 Malam minggu biasanya kalian suka pergi kemana? ^^v)

Setelah mandi bersih dan berpakaian rapi, Naruko sempat bercermin sebentar di dalam kamarnya.

Naruko merapikan kemeja putih lengan pendeknya dan juga celana hitam panjangnya. Tak lupa dia memakai sepatu hitam berhak dan mengambil tas kecilnya. Dia juga mengikat rambut pirangnya dengan gaya ponytail. Naruko tidak terbiasa dengan kosmetik jadi dia hanya memakai bedak tipis. Tidak berdandan pun dia sudah terlihat sangat cantik. Naruko melihat arloji putih yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Jam setengah 7 nih, aku harus segera pergi," gumamnya. Dia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Dia juga pamit kepada Kushina dulu untuk segera pergi ke Café yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Kaasan, Naru pergi dulu ya. Hati-hati jika Kaasan mau mengambil sesuatu di dapur. Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi," pamit Naruko sambil mengelus rambut Kaasannya yang sedang tiduran di kasur empuknya. Kushina menatap Naruko khawatir. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau yakin akan pulang jam 9?" tanya Kushina. Naruko mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu hati-hati. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne Okaasan!" pamit Naruko. Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Hati-hati ya," balasnya. Naruko keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Naruko menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum keluar rumah. Setelah itu dia pun keluar dan menutup serta mengunci pintu rumah agar seseorang tidak ada yang bisa memasuki rumahnya. Naruko memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam tas hitamnya.

"Ayolah Naruko, kau harus bisa," gumamnya lalu dia pun segera pergi menuju Café.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruko melihat banyak orang-orang yang sedang menikmati suasana malam minggu. Ada seorang anak kecil yang meminta boneka kepada Ayahnya. Naruko tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dia jadi teringat kepada Ayahnya. Naruko menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus," gumamnya menghibur perasaannya yang sedang gundah. Suasana malam minggu di Konoha memang sangat ramai dengan adanya pedagang-pedagang dan juga festival-festival macam stand makanan, minuman dan juga area permainan.

Dalam waktu 16 menit, Naruko pun telah sampai di lokasi Sekolah. Jarak antara Café dan Sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, jalan kaki akan memakam waktu sekitar 7 menit. Café itu juga sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh anak-anak sekolahan Naruko. Jadi wajar saja banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa Naruko bekerja sampingan di sana. Yaa mungkin beberapa tapi mereka hanya diam saja.

Naruko melihat suasana di luar Café. Meja-meja sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Ada yang bersama teman-teman, keluarga bahkan kekasih mereka. Pekerja-pekerja lainnya juga mulai aktif melayani pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Naruko pun memasuki Café dari pintu belakang khusus pegawai Café ini.

Dan tentu saja Naruko bekerja di Café yang tidak menjual macam minuman alkohol atau acara-acara yang tersedia di 'bar' lainnya. Café ini untuk semua umur dan menjual makanan-makanan tradisional maupun makanan eropa seperti British Food. Minuman pun tersedia Soda, Kopi tentunya, Jus, dan bermacam minuman tanpa alkohol lainnya. Tersedia juga dessert seperti pancakes dan juga waffles yang menjadi favorite anak-anak baik remaja dan dewasa.

"Ah, Naruko-chan sudah datang! Syukurlah aku jadi terbantu," seru seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat berponi. Naruko tertawa kecil. "Maaf karena aku sedikit terlambat Shion," kata Naruko lalu dia memasukkan tasnya ke dalam loker khusus lalu mengambil celemek hitam dengan kerutan-kerutan dipinggirannya serta pita putih dibagian dada. Tak lupa dia mengambil pulpen dan juga note untuk mencatat pesanan-pesanan pelanggan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita segera layani pelanggan," seru Shion semangat. Naruko hanya balas mengangguk. Bekerja di Café ini memang sangat melelahkan namun menyenangkan. Naruko sangat senang melihat orang-orang bahagia saat ini. Naruko melihat seseorang mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Naruko segera menghampiri meja nomor 9 yang berada di pojok jendela dan mengeluarkan note dan pulpennya.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan, anda mau pesan ap—kyaa!" teriak Naruko ketika sebuah tangan menarik dagunya agar mendekat kepada wajah orang itu. Suasana di café sedang sangat ramai dan orang-orang di sini tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang lainnya.

"Ka-kaau?" Naruko terbata-bata. Orang itu menyeringai. "Ternyata benar kata Uchiha itu. Kau bekerja di sini ya?" ucap pemuda berambut merah maroon itu. Naruko membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Sasori? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruko gelisah. Sasori melepaskan dagu Naruko dan kembali dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Aku lebih tua setahun darimu. Walau kita seangkatan tapi kau jangan meremehkanku." Katanya dengan tatapan mendelik. Naruko memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Ya sudah, mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruko ketus. Pemuda berambut pirang lainnya tertawa. Naruko mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan orang itu.

"Hei Sas, dia itu gadis merepotkan yang kau ceritakan Un? Dia pacarmu Un?" tanya pemuda itu. Naruko memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Sasori tersenyum. "Ya. Pacarku manis bukan?" Sasori pun bangkit lalu dia merangkul Naruko. Naruko segera menepisnya dan menatap Sasori jengkel.

"Aku bukan pacarmu! Kalau kau tidak mau memesan, lebih baik pergilah. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!" ucap Naruko marah. Sasori menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Aku pesan Belgian waffle saja!" jawabnya malas-malasan. Naruko segera mencatat pesanannya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ah aku juga ya Un! Pakai sirup cokelat dan juga cintamu ya~" seru pemuda bernama Deidara itu dengan ceria. Naruko hampir saja mematahkan pulpennya. Setelah selesai dia segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara tanpa pamit. Deidara menyeringai kecil lalu dia mengangkat kaki kanannya yang ditopang oleh kaki kirinya.

"Gadis itu memang merepotkan Un. Cuman dia manis dan juga er—" Deidara sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya karena Sasori sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Deidara tertawa garing. "Jangan tatap aku begitu Un. Aku ini adalah kakak kelasmu Un! Aku hanya mau mengatakan bahwa dia itu _sexy_—"

BRAK! Sasori mengebrakkan mejanya. Semua orang nyaris kehilangan nyawa saat itu juga. Namun akhirnya suasana kembali ramai seperti sebelumnya. Deidara terlonjak kaget. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan itu. Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakannya _sexy_!" ucap Sasori pelan. Deidara sweatdrop. Protektif amat sih, jadian aja juga belum.

"Terserah padamu Un~ Aku hanya beropini," balas Deidara sambil memakan pocky berlapis krim cokelat. Jidat Sasori berkedut. "Itu Pocky milikku!" cletuknya. Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bocah kau Un!" Sasori akhirnya diam sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada kakak kelas yang sudah menjadi kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Naruko POV

Apa-apaan tuh orang. Menyebalkan sekali, dan kenapa si Sasori sial itu ada di sini dan mengetahui keberadaanku? Setelah 4 pesana selesai kucatat, aku kembali ke dapur dan segera menghampiri Temari, kepala koki yang sangat hebat. Tentu saja dia bisa memasak sementara aku—ya bisa sih sedikit-sedikit. Bahkan aku ragu jika memasak nasi untuk Kaasan. Tapi Kaasan selalu bilang kalau masakan buatanku itu enak.

"Temari-san, ini pesanan-pesanannya!" aku menyerahkan 4 lembar kertas kecil kepadanya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya. "Sip. Arigatou Naru-chan!" ucapnya. Aku balas dengan anggukan kecil dan juga senyuman. Fiuh, untung saja hari ini aku tidak ketemu si Ayam menyebalkan itu. Tapi akhirnya aku malah bertemu dengan Sasori sial itu. Eeh tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan yang member SMS kepadaku tadi siang itu—Sasori?

Aku yang sedari tadi melamun langsung tertegun ketika mengingat bahwa aku mesti bekerja. Ayolah serius sedikit untuk bekerja. Yosh! Aku siap!

End of Naruko POV

Naruko kembali menyerahkan beberapa lembar note berisi pesanan-pesanan kepada Temari. Lalu dia juga mengambil dua mapan yang sudah tersedia makanan dan minuman untuk pelanggannya. Naruko pun memberikan pesanan nomor 5 ke meja yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk. Setelah itu pesanan nomor 9 ke meja orang-orang menyebalkan. Dengan muka dibuat-buat senang, Naruko menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

"Ini dua Belgian waffle dengan sirup cokelat pesanan anda. Selamat dinikmati," kata Naruko malas. Sasori malah menarik tangan Naruko agar ia menunduk lalu dia memberikan satu ciuman hangat di sebelah pipi Naruko. "Arigatou, Hime. Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti tadi," bisik Sasori. Naruko dengan otomatis mendorong wajah Sasori menjauh dan berlari pergi. Sasori hanya tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Naruko yang menurutnya imut. Deidara yang melihatnya langsung cemberut iri.

"Enak banget kau bisa menciumnya Un," cibirnya. Sasori menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Deidara ingin sekali membabuk Sasori sekarang juga.

(-..- apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau dicium cowok ganteng secara tiba-tiba?)

Naruko kembali ke dapur sambil mengelap-elap pipi kirinya yang dicium Sasori tadi. Tidak rela dia dicium sama orang seperti Sasori. Naruko acuh lalu segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dirinya sibuk dengan semua pelanggan yang banyak memesan pesanan. Kadang dia dapat bagian untuk membereskan meja serta piring dan gelas yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh si pelanggan. Sudah 1 setengah jam Naruko bekerja, tapi si Sasori dan Deidara masih sibuk dengan gadget mereka kadang melirik Naruko dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Naruko jadi risih saat dia sedang bekerja dengan adanya dua manusia itu. Karena café ini juga mempunyai fasilitas WiFi jadi banyak orang yang menyempatkannya untuk berlama-lama di Café. Biasanya pekerja kantoran maupun mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang meluangkan waktu mereka di Café ini. Ada ruangan khusus untuk mengadakan rapat dan hal privasi kantoran lainnya.

Tapi tidak ada alasan seperti itu untuk Sasori dan Deidara berlama-lama di Café. Untuk melihat si manis yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Naruko tetap acuh tidak mempedulikannya.

Lama sudah dia bekerja di Café, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 dan Naruko pun pamit kepada Bosnya untuk segera pulang. Café ditutup sampai jam 10 malam, tetapi Naruko meminta izin kepada Bosnya karena dia harus merawat Ibunya yang sedang sakit di rumah. Yang namanya Bo situ manusia yang punya hati. Tentu saja sang Bos memperbolehkannya.

"Oh ini Naruko-chan, kau lupa gajimu!" seru sang Bos mengeluarkan amplop putih berisikan beberapa lembar uang. Naruko menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu membungkuk sopan. "Arigatou Gozaimasu! Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Haku-san!" kata Naruko kepada seorang pemuda cantik yang berada di depannya. Haku mengangguk kecil.

Naruko keluar dari ruangan bosnya dan berjalan pamit menuju teman-temannya. Setelah melepas celemeknya, mengambil tasnya kembali dan memasukkan amplop tersebut ke dalam tas, Naruko beranjak keluar café lewat pintu belakang. Berjalan pelan agar Sasori dan Deidara tidak mengetahui kepergiannya. Naruko tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Sasori dan Deidara yang terlihat bingung mencari sosoknya dari luar kaca. Dengan cepat Naruko berlari menjauhi Café dan segera pulang ke rumah.

"Apa aku lewat jalan pintas saja ya? Sepertinya akan lebih cepat jika aku lewat gang itu," gumam Naruko kecil ketika melihat gang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan santai Naruko memasuki gang tersebut.

DEG! Sepertinya dirinya mulai berubah pikiran ketika melihat sekumpulan pemuda yang sibuk memainkan skateboard mereka. Naruko terdiam, dirinya merasa bodoh sekali mengambil jalan pintas. Dan yeah, sekelompok pemuda itu mulai menyadari keberadaan Naruko. Mereka melihat Naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Naruko pun berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekumpulan pemuda yang menyeringai melihat Naruko. Tapi belum sempat keluar dari gang, dia melihat Sasori bersama Deidara yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dadanya.

"Mau mencoba kabur dariku? Uzumaki-san?" kata Sasori sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko dan menciumi pipi Naruko. Naruko memberontak kesal. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruko. Deidara pun ikut andil untuk memeluk Naruko dari belakang dan membawanya ke tembok gang.

"Hey Deidara-san, siapa gadis itu?" tanya salah satu pemuda dari sekelompok pemain skateboard tadi. Deidara menyeringai. "Makan malam kita Un," jawabnya. Kedua bola mata Naruko membulat dan dia mulai ketakutan. Ternyata mereka anak buah Sasori dan Deidara. Kedua matanya berair karena dia sangat marah dengan kelakuan pemuda-pemuda ini. Keempat pemuda yang tadi sibuk bermain skateboard langsung datang mengerumuni Naruko. Mulut Naruko ditutup Deidara agar dia tidak berteriak.

"Hmmph, lumayan sih, tapi kita belum tahu bagian 'itu' bukan?" timpal pemuda bertindik lainnya. Naruko memberontak hebat dan dia menggigit tangan Deidara. Sontak Deidara melepaskan tangannya sambil meringis kecil. Naruko pun berteriak keras.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" teriak Naruko dengan kedua bola mata mengalirkan air mata. Semua yang berada di situ tertawa meremehkan. "Telat sudah sayang, mari kita bersenang-senang," Sasori pun berusaha melepaskan 2 kancing kemeja teratas Naruko. Naruko menangis dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat itu juga.

DUAGH! Seseorang datang lalu menarik Sasori dan menonjoknya dengan lumayan keras hingga Sasori terpingkal lumayan jauh. Yang lain menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan jengkel. "Hah, ternyata Uchiha sombong ini," keluh Deidara. Naruko membuka kedua matanya kaget. Sasuke? Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut raven yang kini mengenakan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan dan juga celana hitam panjang menatap Deidara dan lainnya dengan tajam dan dia mengepalkan kedua lengannya erat-erat. "Lepaskan dia. Sekarang. Atau kau tahu apa akibatnya," ujar Sasuke marah. Deidara tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kami akan membebaskan gadis ini?" tanya Deidara sambil menarik wajah Naruko keatas. Tubuh Naruko masih bergetar takut. Sasuke segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet berisikan lembaran uang dollar berjumlah banyak. Naruko kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sebegitu kaya rayakah diri Sasuke itu hingga mau mengorbankan uang dalam bentuk dollar. "Aku tahu kalian pasti akan senang hati. Tapi kau berjanji akan membebaskan dia," kata Sasuke tajam. Semua langsung menjauhi Naruko dan Deidara melepaskan pelukannya. Naruko pun segera berlari sambil memeluk tas hitamnya, namun dia sekerang di tangkap Sasuke dan masuk kepelukannya.

"Dan kau Sasori, jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya. Atau kau akan mati di tanganku." Ujar Sasuke sambil melemparkan puluhan uang dollar ke arah Sasori. Sasori menyeringai sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Dia menyeringai kecil, "Dengan senang hati Uchiha," katanya. Sasuke segera membawa Naruko pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan lainnya.

.

.

Naruko dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil lamborgini hitam Sasuke. Sasuke pun ikut masuk dan segera mengendarai mobilnya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"He-hei! Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Turunkan saja aku disini aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Naruko protes ria. Sasuke tetap diam saja. Padahal masih 16 tahun tapi sudah nekat bawa mobil sendiri.

"Berhenti saja disini! Kalau tidak aku akan membuka pintu mobil ini secara paksa!" seru Naruko keras. Sasuke menghela nafas kecil. "Kau mau dirape seperti tadi Hah? Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya mau mengantarmu ke rumahmu saja," jawab Sasuke santai. Naruko terdiam lalu akhirnya duduk kalem. Tumben sekali si Uchiha ini jadi sosok yang penolong. Sasuke yang melihat Naruko terdiam langsung tersenyum tipis.

…..

Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruko. Naruko pun segera membuka pintu mobil. Tapi nihil masih tetap dikunci. "Biarkan aku pergi Sasuke! Ibu pasti khawatir menungguku di rumah!" seru Naruko menatap Sasuke malas. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko lalu meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Naruko. "Mana ucapan terimakasihmu? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, ingat?" ucapnya. Naruko memalingkan wajahnya. "Iyaya makasih! Sekarang biarkan aku pergi!" jawab Naruko asal-asalan.

"Tidak semudah itu kau berterima kasih. Sebagai balas budi karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu, bagaimana kalau kau mulai bekerja sebagai Maid di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruko menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!" seru Naruko keras kepala.

"Aku tahu preman-preman itu tetap saja akan berada di dekat Café menunggumu. Mereka belum puas jika hanya kuberi uang saja. Bisa saja jika tidak ada aku kau akan dirape mereka." Kata Sasuke pelan. Naruko terdiam. Dalam benaknya dia sangat senang dan berterimakasih karena Sasuke telah menolongnya. Kejadian tadi membuatnya trauma akan jalan-jalan sendiri di malam hari. Sasuke tersenyum licik ketika melihat Naruko yang terdiam mencoba mengambil keputusan.

"B-biarkan aku berfikir dulu. Apakah Ibu akan mengizinkanku atau tidak." Jawab Naruko pelan. Sasuke tersenyum puas lalu mengecup pipi kanan kanan Naruko. Naruko langsung mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh dan membuka pintu mobil setelah dengan otomatis Sasuke menekan tombol pembuka kunci. Tak lupa tas hitam kesayangannya, Naruko pun langsung menutup pintu mobil dengan keras dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke sangat senang hari ini. Dia langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil I-Phone 4 hitamnya untuk menghubungi sahabat baiknya.

_Tuut, Tuuut, Klik! Halo?_ Sapa seseorang di sebrang sana. Sasuke menyeringai. "Bagus sekali kerjamu Sasori, aku sangat bangga kepadamu. Sebagai hadiahnya akan kuberikan kau uang tambahan," seru Sasuke. Sasori tertawa disebrang sana.

"_Iya thanks Uchiha. Dan terimakasih juga pukulan dahsyatmu itu!"_ balas Sasori. Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari komplek perumahan Naruko. Uchiha memang penuh dengan kelicikkan.

**TBC**

**Omake**

Sasori dan Deidara sibuk mencari sosok Naruko yang tidak keliatan lagi. Lalu Sasori pun segera menghampiri salah satu pelayan café dan menanyakan keberadaan Naruko. "Ah maaf tuan, tadi Naruko-chan sudah pamit pulang duluan," jawab pelayan bernama Shion. Sasori pun segera menghampiri Deidara untuk berjalan keluar café dan sebelumnya telah meninggalkan uang berjumlah lumayan banyak di atas meja.

"Tuan kembaliannya!" teriak salah satu pelanggan ketika melihat jumlah uang yang diberikan Sasori itu kebanyakan. Tapi sepertinya orang yang bersangkutan tidak peduli. Deidara langsung menyenggol pundak Sasori ketika melihat Naruko yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari café ini. Sasori pun menyeringai licik dan segera menelpon seseorang dengan handphone Blackberry Torch terbarunya.

"_Hn? Kau sudah siap?"_ tanya seseorang disebrang sana. "Yup. Dia terlihat sedang memasuki gang seperti dugaanku. Haha mencari jalan pintas sepertinya, kau tinggal tunggu saja ketika dia akan berteriak minta tolong," jawab Sasori.

"_Baiklah. Kalau sampai dia lolos, aku tidak akan memberikan janjiku,"_ ucap suara dingin itu. Sasori tertawa bangga. "Serahkan kepadaku Uchiha," balas Sasori. Dan setelah itu pemuda disebrang sana memutus sambungan telepon.

"Sasori, kita mulai saja Un!" kata Deidara sambil memasukan dua tangannya ke dalam masing-masing saku celananya. Sasori mengangguk.

"Senang sekali berbisnis dengan seorang Uchiha" gumamnya angkuh.

**Beneran TBC**

Chiku : Huaaaaah~ Bentar lagi masuk sekolah! Tiidaak! *plak*

Kyuubi : Sialan banget gue dibuat mati! #nubruk Author kayak banteng

Sasuke : Uchiha itu tidak penuh dengan kelicikkan! #ngechidori Author

Naruko : Kenapa ada adegan semi rape segala siieeeeh? #ngerasengan Author

Sasori : Kok gue terkesan pervert kayak si Uchiha sih? #ngecincang Author. Tapi Sasori dichidori Sasuke.

Mama : Manaaa? Katanya mau ngerjain tugas kok malah buat cerita beginian? #ditimpuk pake panci

Gaara : Dialog gue! #ngecubit pipi Author

Chiku : Huaaaa iyaya maafkan Chiku. Chiku tau itu sangat gaje nana bal nan pervert (ero kau!) dan heey chap ini memang panjang karena yaah, sudah direncanakannya memang begini sih ._.v Kan Chiku masih author abal jadi mohon dimaafkan okeh? (langsung meluk Gaara)

Gaara : Apaan neh?

Chiku : Hehehe cuman kamu yang tidak menyiksa Chiku dengan kekerasan -?-

Gaara : …..

Chiku : Oke deh silahkan review xD Makasih yang sebelumnya udah ngereview cerita Chiku dan review lagi yaah ^^ Arigatou telah membaca pick ini. Jaa ne~ (ngebawa lari Gaara)

Gaara : -_-

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
